Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of Season 1. Short summary Last minute preparations come about for Kate's long-awaited baby shower. Bonnie surprises Randall by asking to move in with him and Beth. Full summary Randall rushes up to the front door and opens it to see Rebecca and Miguel. He hugs them after retrieving the previously wrapped gifts from them and leads them inside. Beth greets Rebecca and hugs her, then exchanging a rather awkward handshake with Miguel. Randall asks them if they are prepared for Kate's surprise, Rebecca immediately nodding. He opens the door behind him to reveal their almost unrecognizable living room, a hyper Annie running wild while blowing bubbles. The entire room is covered in pink from the walls to the furniture. Rebecca gasps and rushes into the room with Miguel. She thanks Randall and Beth for decorating the room so beautifully for one of the family's most anticipated events - Kate's first baby shower. Across the river, Bonnie is folding clothes and placing them into a large suitcase, music blasting from the loud speaker across the room. She zips the suitcase closed and looks around the half empty room when done. Around are dozens of cardboard boxes all with different labels on them. She turns to the speaker when the music stops and notices that Randall is calling. She disconnects her phone from the speaker and holds it up to her ear. He greets her and asks if she'll still be attending Kate's baby shower. She immediately confirms that she will without a doubt make an appearance and accuses him of thinking that she is crazy. Randall denies thinking of anything of the sort and apologizes. Bonnie rolls her eyes and assures him that he has nothing to apologize for, hoping he wouldn't notice. Just before hanging up, she advises him that she will be arriving with a surprise, barely giving him any time to respond. Kate turns away from the tall mirror after adjusting her long skirt and calls for Toby. He barges into the room to check on her, relieved to see that she is okay. She laughs at the worried look on his face and hugs him. He rests his head on her shoulder and grins while sharing his excitement for the day ahead. Kate expresses how thankful she is for the life she is living and kisses him before grabbing her purse from the bed. Toby stops her from leaving the room and asks if Bonnie will be attending, leaving Kate speechless. She promises him that she will be at the party and tells him not to worry. Considering how many family events Bonnie had been missing, Toby says that he has no choice but to be worried. Kate shakes her head and cites their previous promise, reminding him that it is their day and no negative thought will ruin it. He nods and leaves after she sends him to find her a jacket that matches with her outfit. She then turns back to the mirror, sighing as a serious look appears on her face. Randall rubs his hands together as Tess walks up to him with two plates of cupcakes in each hand. He takes the cupcakes and sets them onto the table next to the brownies. He freezes once he realizes that something is missing and quickly realizes that he is thinking about the cake. He searches the entire house only to find the receipt from the local bakery on the kitchen counter. Miguel offers to take one for the team and pick it up himself, but Randall insists he stay. He throws on a scarf and opens the front door as Kevin and Zoe are walking up the pathway. He waves at them and gets into his car. Kevin enters the house and greets his family, confused as to why Randall is rushing. Annie tells him that he forgot to pick up the cake and he laughs. Beth and Zoe greet each other in the kitchen, happy to reunite after over three months. They bond over Zoe and Kevin's relationship, Zoe telling her how genuinely happy she has become. She also admits that she did not expect them to come so far. Kevin interrupts them by walking into the room and throwing his arms around Beth. He tells her how much he misses her and asks how the Tess and Annie are doing in school. She reveals that while Annie is excelling, she is worried about Tess as she is failing one of her classes. Kevin feels for her and promises to speak with Tess after the party. Bonnie unbuckles her seat belt and gets out of the van the same time as Diamond. She heads to the back and opens the trunk door where all of her belongings sit. She slides her hands into her back pockets and sighs. Diamond asks if she is sure that she wants to move and Bonnie immediately nods. While removing the boxes from the trunk, Rebecca calls for Bonnie and waves at her when she turns around. Bonnie walks up to her and hugs her when she gets to the front door. She hugs Kevin next who asks who the boxes belong to. Instead of answering, she asks to see Randall. Randall comes up from behind and taps on her shoulder, not only surprised to see Bonnie, but shocked to see a handful of boxes out on the street. He pulls her in for a quick hug then asks what she is doing, the same confused look still on his face. She shrugs and tells him that she wants to move in with him and Beth. After moving the boxes into the house, Category:Season 1